


you make the sun shine

by urcadelimabean



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: -a little bit, Banter, Bathing, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Fluff, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rey gives Finn a nickname of the space equivalent of a peanut, Scars, Skinny Dipping, The Force, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-02-15 21:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urcadelimabean/pseuds/urcadelimabean
Summary: Finn and Rey spend an afternoon together. Set sometime after The Last Jedi.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey would back it up woooooiiiii
> 
> I wanted to do a few very important things with this fic:  
> \- Rey getting handsy with Finn and initiating sex  
> \- Ridiculous nicknames  
> \- Finn being a legit SNACK  
> \- Rey being gorgeous after rolling around in the grass and dirt  
> \- Jedi babes enjoying being outside in a gorgeous place and bathing together  
> \- Finn wanting Rey to sit on his face  
> \- Sexy established relationship happiness set vaguely after TLJ
> 
> Batuu was a trading outpost apparently so my ridiculous nickname has a believable backstory, kind of?

“Finn, I have a nickname for you."

"A nickname?" Finn asks, surprised.

They're lying on the grass on an outcrop over the nearby river, surrounded by green. Rey is snuggled close to Finn, her nose against his neck, and Finn is wonderfully warm in the sun and in her arms. She's been telling him he smells good enough to eat, occasionally kissing his neck as he kisses her hair and they slip in and out of a doze.

Rey always tells him he smells like food after they bathe. They bathed together last night back at the base, and it was nothing lavish but compared to what Rey was used to it must have been. She regarded the almond oil he rubbed on his skin with curiosity and smelled the flower-scented soaps over and over again. Experimentally, she had rubbed a little bit of rosemary oil into the ends of her hair once they’d dried off, and then Finn had buried his nose at the nape of her neck and breathed in the smell of her. She always reminded him of the crisp air of a desert.

They'd taken one of the smaller flyers out away from the base for the day. Sometimes all Finn wanted to do was to take a break from the military setting, the smell of metal and the harsh indoor lighting. Rey understood that. They both wanted to just be outside and feel the freedom of all the open space.

"Batuu-nut,” Rey murmurs, and Finn can hear the smile in her voice. “I ate them all the time when I was training with Luke and thinking of you."

"They're so common-place! Batuu exports them because they keep forever-- that's why they're used for army rations!"

Rey sits up, looking affronted. "I never ate anything like them on Jakku. They're delicious!"

"The are????"

"They're a delicacy!" At Finn’s shocked expression, Rey says, "I'm serious! If you don't like it--"

"I love it," Finn interrupts immediately, "don't you _dare_ change it."

A wide, delighted smile spreads over Rey's face and she presses her nose into his neck again. "Good. My sweet Batuu-nut." She kisses his neck again and Finn groans a half-sleepy groan.

She presses their bodies flush together and Finn ducks his face down to hers for a kiss. Rey hums against his mouth and rolls on top of him, peeling his jacket back off his shoulders, kneading the muscle on his shoulders appreciatively. They've both gained muscle from their Jedi training, along with improved abilities to use the Force, and Finn loves that Rey can't keep her hands off his shoulders.

Finn cups her face, leaning up into the long, deep kiss, and when she pulls back for air he watches her grin. He strokes the little curls of hair by her ears as her smile does what it always does to him--the feeling of butterflies, and sort of narrowing everything down to tunnel vision so all he can see is Rey.

“Rey,” Finn whispers softly, mesmerized. “Come here.”

They're kissing again, harder this time, and Rey is grinding her hips down against him, Finn clutching her hair, massaging her shoulders, then wrapping his arms around her waist. The building heat between their sun-warmed bodies feels so wonderful.

They topple to the side with a yelp and a laugh, both short of breath, and roll over each other in the grass and moss and leaves, languidness of sleep totally forgotten. Rey clamps her legs tight around Finn's waist and sweeps him onto his back, delivers another kiss that makes his heart pound.

"You taste _good_ ," Rey whispers.

Finn pants, trying to catch his breath. Rey's got hairs escaping from her buns, a wild smile on her face. "You have dirt on your nose," he murmurs, entranced, breaking into a smile and laughing as Rey smudges the dirt farther across her face.

They've both forgotten that it rained the night before because before too long they've rolled into the shade and into a patch of wet grass. Rey shrieks at the sudden cold and before they know it they're playfighting, throwing wet leaves at each other, then grabbing each other for more kisses as they roll around on the soggy ground.

Rey tilts her head as they kiss more intently now, hands wandering all over Finn, and his heart must be beating a thousand times a minute, but so is Rey's, hammering under his palm as his hands roam over her chest and back to cup her face.

“Shirt’s wet,” Rey says as she pulls back, touching the fabric clinging to Finn's chest. She looks at him appraisingly with a small admiring smile and starts to peel it off him, and Finn quickly moves to help, then watches breathlessly as Rey takes off her muddied jacket and lifts her damp tunic over her head, leaving on just her bra. She kisses him again. 

Before they'd ever kissed, Finn thought the best feeling in the world was just holding her tight and safe in his arms, but a kiss--well, that had nearly killed both of them. (Not really, but they had rolled and crashed to the floor off the bed where they had been cuddling and Finn had had to reassure Rey, through tears of laughter, that he was okay.)

When Rey pulls back, Finn stares at the freckles scattered across her nose like little stars and looks back up into her eyes. “You're so gorgeous,” he breaths into the air between them.

Rey grins, and there are little dimples in her cheeks. She leans close so her nose brushes Finn's. “You're more than gorgeous, babe."

“We're getting so dirty.”

Rey smiles conspiratorially at that. "We could get dirty if you'd like.”

Finn's trying to suppress a smile and maybe a bit of a blush, damn--but Rey is too, and she's doing a poor job of hiding it, laughing.

“I meant we could jump in that river.”

“You want to bathe again?"

"Waters not a luxury here like it is on Jakku," Finn points out, teasing, feeling how his cheeks are still warm from Rey's suggestion. He pulls a blade of grass out of Rey's hair. She wrinkles her nose and tries to bite it, teeth snapping right next to his finger.

“Well, I do like the idea of getting naked,” Rey replies, “and swimming. Let's do it.”

Rey pulls them up and strips off the rest of her clothes. Her hair messily tumbles onto her shoulders, little goose bumps raised on her arms and breasts in the cool air. Her gaze warms as she pulls at Finn's belt and slips his trousers and boxers down over his hips.

They both shiver a bit, huddling for warmth, then hurry out of the cool shade into the sunlight. Rey peers over the edge of the outcrop, squeezing Finn's hand. The pool glitters below them. On its other side, the river continues into the rolling green hills.

"Finn, come on, let's jump."

“No, _love_ ,” Finn argues, pulling on Rey's hand, “it'll be even more fun if we get a running start, right?”

“Yeah??”

They run up the slope and stop, giving each other a glance before they dash towards the edge, giddy with anticipation.

"Wooooooo!!!!!" Finn yells, and Rey shrieks something in delight--and they're jumping over the edge, weightless in the air for an instant, hand in hand, and then with a huge splash they're enveloped in the cool water.  
  
Rey breaks out of the water, gasping.

"You've still got leaves stuck to you," she splutters.

"So do you!" Finn manages through laughter. 

Rey splashes him and Finn yelps, then splashes her back. After another round of splashing and chasing each other out of the deepest part of the pool and into shallower water, Rey's defense tactic is to lunge forward and wrap her arms around Finn like a limpet to stop him from splashing her again.

“Not fair,” Finn says in her ear. He buries his face in her neck and wraps his arms around her waist. The water is cool, but Rey's skin is warmed in the sun, sending warmth through him.

They stand together in the gentle current. Finn kisses Rey's shoulder and then the side of her neck. There's just the sound of wind, water flowing, Rey's breathing--half laughter.

“Truce?” Rey asks, pulling back.

“Truce.”

Rey's hair is wet, plastered to her shoulders, her whole body still dripping, water running in rivulets between her breasts down to the current moving around her hips. Finn can see the little freckles on her shoulders and arms. Rey carries in her shoulders such easy confidence in her power, and it makes her even more beautiful.

Finn realizes she's looking at him like that too, and it feels like his heart could burst in his chest, expanding as if it could fill the endless rolling fields around them. She looks at him with such love, awe, and wonder, like he's the most incredible thing she's ever seen. It always catches him off guard when Rey looks at him like that. Which is ridiculous, maybe, at this point, because she looks at him like that a _lot_. Maybe he'll get used to being with Rey. Maybe they'll get used to having each other without constantly looking over their shoulders anymore, for danger, for the First Order, for anything that could keep them apart. The love in her eyes is so strong it makes everything else fall away.

Rey moves behind Finn and places her hands on the sides of his arms. She pours water over his back, and then begins to press kisses along the scar on his spine. The lightsaber blow. The wound he had gotten for coming back to find her, when every instinct in him was telling him to run, run as far as he could, but because it was Rey, those fears were something he would face as many times as he had to.

Another small kiss.

The scar starts below the nape of his neck and snakes in a curve down his back where the lightsaber blistered his skin and stunned him. They'd only just met each other, then. It was such a long time ago now. The scar had healed, and both of them had grown into their powers. Since that day on Jakku when they met, everything had changed--the whole universe had opened.

Another kiss. Rey always takes care to linger on parts of him that are the most hurt, mind or body. She knows him better than anyone, and understands his past. She sees all of him. Even just looking at him is something she does with love. Finn’s whole body fills with warmth.

Rey makes little humming noises as she kisses him like he's delectable. She kisses up to his trapezius and then sinks her teeth slowly into the muscle.

Finn lets out a laugh and wriggles. “Am I a snack?”

“The best snack.”

She bites him again and then kisses the bite mark and Finn groans, a sudden shiver running through him. It's doing things to him, the way Rey has gotten him relaxed and then focused all her attention on kissing his neck. He turns around to kiss her but Rey complains with a little “no, _no!_ ” like she wasn't finished yet, because she gets bossy like that, not that Finn minds, because he's being kissed. She lifts his jaw again. Finn just gives in to the heat of her kisses on his neck and feeling of her grinding against him in the water. He lets out another groan, because she's kissed his neck almost to the point of oversensitivity, and he knows she can feel what this is doing to him, because of how close their bodies are pressed together.

At last Rey releases him, satisfied. She turns around, pulling Finn's arms around her waist as she turns her head to look back at him. Finn pulls her close, then nuzzles her hair aside with his nose so he can kiss the back of her shoulder.

“ _Rey_ ,” Finn whispers.

Rey pushes back against him, breathing more heavily, and Finn knows she can feel how hard she's made him. Finn leans down to kiss her shoulder again, then follows the line of water droplets to her collarbone and into the curve of her neck. Rey hums as she turns back towards him, and Finn bends his neck to kiss the tops of her breasts as Rey wraps her arms around his back.

This is hot and heavy now, not like the sleepy kisses they shared I'm the grass, or the deeper kisses a they rolled around together. This is kissing-each-other-and-not-being-able-to-stop, kissing each other like they are the air they need to breathe, touching each other everywhere they can reach.

Rey maneuvers Finn over to the side the pool and pushes him down on the bank, water still pouring off her. Finn pulls her closer, and the way their bodies feel pressed together sets Finn's whole body on fire. Rey reaches down and strokes his cock once, twice, pulling a groan from his lips. Finn slides his hand down between their bodies, between Rey's legs, feeling her how wet she is, and how she gasps into his mouth and grinds harder against his hand.

“ _Rey_ ,” Finn breaths between kisses.

“ _What_ ,” Rey says breathlessly.

“You taste good too,” Finn manages, hoarse. A long kiss. “Come up here.”

Rey climbs up eagerly until she's straddling his face and Finn can wrap his arms under her thighs. She presses down against him and Finn kisses her open-mouthed, surprised at the sound he lets out as he does, surrounded by the wonderful familiar taste and smell of her.

Rey gasps as Finn starts to explore with his tongue, licking and kissing up and down, circling but not touching her clit. He squeezes her thighs, encouraging her to lose herself in the feeling, and she does, her breath starting to catch, her hips starting to move forward to chase the pleasure flowing through her.

Finn feels something change, and his skin prickles with kinetic energy. He can feel the Force all around them, and Rey's power, her connection to him and everything around them growing. The more he takes her apart with his tongue, the more she lets go, and it only makes her energy feel more fierce and centered and limitless.

Finn touches her clit with his tongue, lightly at first, and hears Rey gasp. A slow open-mouthed kiss makes her breathe more heavily and press tightly against him with a strangled cry. She’s so wet now, and Finn wants to give it everything he’s got, but not all at once, he wants it to build and build until--

He groans low in his throat, and Rey gasps at the vibration. This is doing things to him too. The feeling of her under his tongue, the way she’s totally lost herself to pleasure, and how they can sense each other through the Force all around them. He can feel her getting closer. He kisses and licks and sucks at her until Rey lets out an unabashedly loud moan and rocks against his face. _“Finn!_ Ohhh. _.. fuck.”_

He pushes his tongue just slightly inside her, feels her whole body quiver just on the edge, her thighs tensing in his arms. She’s breathing so hard, exhaling happy sighs, inhaling shakily with anticipation on the verge of reaching her orgasm, but Finn doesn’t need air, not when he’s doing this. He sucks at her clit again, squeezing her thighs and pulling her impossibly close. Rey comes with a shameless cry of ecstasy that trails off into a blissful exhalation.

She climbs off him slowly, catching her breath, a dazed smile on her face. They both need to catch their breath after that. They pant together, Rey leaning down to rest her forehead against Finn’s, then ducking her head down so Finn can feel the warmth of her cheek against his.

Finn is suddenly aware of how hot their sun-warmed bodies are, mostly dried off from their dip in the water. Between the heat of the sun and the heat of arousal he feels like he'll melt. When Rey reaches down to touch him again, Finn loses himself in the rhythm of her hand stroking up and down his cock.

Rey pulls back to look at him, her gaze heated. “Finn. You’re thinking what I’m thinking, right?”

“I am?” Finn asks, confused, because thoughts? processing anything? It's a lot to ask when Rey is touching him and looking at him like this. Rey moves to straddle his lap, and Finn thinks suddenly about the last time she rode him, and the time before that, and quickly adds, “oh, _yeah_ , I definitely am.”

“Good,” Rey replies, eating him up with her eyes. And he does too, because that's all he can do while she holds him there exactly how she wants him, one hand on his shoulder, the other splayed over his stomach.

“ _Rey_ ,” Finn groans as she sinks down until she’s pressed flush against him, enveloping him with heat. Rey closes her eyes for a second. Her hair is still damp, wisps of it beginning to curl by her forehead. Sweat shines on her neck and between her breasts. It's all so much, and she hasn't even started to move yet. Finn's chest shudders under her hand.

Slowly at first, Rey moves her hips and begins to ride him. She's holding him in place with her hands and her legs, grinding down harder, keeping him still under her as she chases the pleasure that's building again inside her. Finn is completely lost to it, each motion, breathing hard and holding onto her thighs for dear life as he watches her eyes fall closed again.

Rey leans down to kiss him, humming into his mouth. When she pulls back he rises up into her arms, pressing his face into her neck as he holds her closer. Through the Force all around them, he feels rather than hears her say she loves him, not in those words, not in any words, just the pulse of emotion, strong enough to cross galaxies. And it means,

 _you came back for me_ _and I'll always come back for you,_

the feeling Rey gets in her chest when she watches Finn's gorgeous smile, like the sun rising, peaceful and warm in the early morning,

her heart-beat racing and delicious heat lancing through her like lightning straight to her core at just the sight of Finn and the feeling of his body fitting to hers,

the sharp relief melting to deep calm she had felt when they were reunited--

Rey rests her forehead against his, as all of this hangs in the breath between them, so strong it's as tangible as Rey’s skin under Finn’s hands, and the motion of Rey's hips, the incredible friction of their bodies coming together, and the heat of their kiss as Finn leans into her mouth.

Rey wraps one arm around Finn's back, breathing hard against his neck. As her hips move harder, and more impatiently down on him, Finn doesn't think he can last much longer. The air is so full of energy Finn can barely tell where he ends and Rey begins. He can feel Rey reaching, pulling him close with more than just her physical body, but with all her tenderness and love, with her whole being. He pulls her close and closer still, reaching out with his awareness and wrapping all his love around her tightly as he holds her in his arms.

When her second orgasm hits her, Rey arches back and Finn can feel her whole body tense with pleasure. It flows over her and then over him, and he's aware of breathing her name, head thrown back, Rey’s hands rubbing up and down his chest, grounding him to the earth as pleasure blooms through him.

Rey relaxes down on top of him. Finn drops his mouth to her shoulder for a long, slow kiss and her skin hot under his lips. As they slowly cool down, lying against each other, all Finn is aware of is Rey's breath slowing, then bubbling into a laugh and a contented sigh in his ear.

“Well, that was fun.”

“ _Fun_?” Finn asks with a chuckle, face pressed against the side of Rey's neck. "Girl, you just about blew my mind.”

He listens to Rey's muffled laugh as he idly connects the constellation of freckles on her back with his fingertip.

 

 

They lie there for a long time. When their dirtied clothes, washed in the river, have finally dried, they put them on and start to walk back to their flyer in the warm afternoon sun.

"God, I'm starving," Rey realizes. "I could eat a porg or two." Then, quieter: "I shouldn't say that I suppose." She glances at Finn. "What?”

“What?”

“What made you smile like that?”

Finn squeezes Rey's hand and replies, "Just staring lovestruck at my beautiful Jedi warrior.”  
  
Rey smiles brilliantly and then frowns. "When you put like that, Batuu-nut doesn't sound nearly as good. It doesn't sound like the name for a handsome young resistance fighter and Jedi."  
  
Finn shakes his head and lets out a loud laugh. "I told you, don't you _dare_ change it."

As they climb into their flyer together, Finn realizes he's never been given a nickname before. He didn't even have a proper name until Poe gave him one, and he definitely didn't have anyone who would say his name like Rey does, like it's a thing to be loved and cherished.

He steals a glance at Rey as she begins to work the controls in the seat next to him, and feels a smug smile slide onto his face because this nickname will always remind him of the sun and grass and Rey in his arms on a warm afternoon, and of her telling him how much she missed him on Ach-to. Also the mind-blowing sex. Rey crying out shamelessly with pleasure--the intensity of being hyperaware of each other through the Force.

"But I taste better than a Batuu-nut, right?" Finn asks just before takeoff.

“I told you, they’re delicious. But yes, much better," Rey agrees, and leans over until her shoulder is brushing Finn's. "Just one more kiss to be extra sure?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are loved!!!!
> 
> chapter 2 will be art for this fic, and I'm suuuuper excited to finish it. feel free to come over to [tumblr](https://urcadelimabean.tumblr.com/) to scream about finnrey with me!
> 
> edit: art has been added!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished it!!! you can also view this on my [tumblr.](https://urcadelimabean.tumblr.com/post/185408218600/jedi-babes-in-love-companion-piece-to-my-very)


End file.
